regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
One-Shots Solum: Episode 03
:Aired between Rollplay Episode 22 & 23 Recap After a long days travel from the south, the party arrive in the town of Corbhen. At the inn the party see the bartender in a heated discussion with a messenger, who then leaves. The party ask the bartender what the argument was about, and the bartender is cagey, and recommends the party leave town. The bartender then leaves the bar for 15 minutes, while the party gets drinks off the barmaid. That night the party is awoken in their inn-rooms by a loud noise from downstairs. The party investigate and find the bartender fighting off a zombie. Vulag pulls the zombie off the bartender. The party then beat down the zombie to death. Garroth checks outside and sees a zombie biting the throat of someone. Garroth attacks the zombie as Ferngus finishes them off with a magic missile. The party except Halfed rush off to find the town guard. Halfed asks the bartender for information and finds out zombie attacked the town over 6 months ago. A stranger came in and solved the problem. The party arrives at the Guard's Tower and are let inside by the living guards. The guards have already lost a person to the zombie. They don't want to ring the bells in alarm otherwise civilians will go out into the streets and get attacked. Six guards with long spears then leave the tower in battle formation. The party head down a different street. The party run into six zombies attacking people, but the party avoid them and get back to the inn. They go to their innrooms and fully equip themselves. The party, all together again, leave the inn and go hunting down zombies. The party soon come across the group of 6 zombies again and attack. The party win, but Liliana is knocked unconscious. The party take the unconscious Liliana back to the inn to rest. The innkeeper is drunk in the tavern below the innrooms. The party barricade the tavern to prevent zombie incursion. The party then rest overnight within, ignoring the screams outside. The next morning Liliana still hasn't woken up. The party look out the windows and see some corpses in the street and nobody else. Vulag & Garroth mount their horses and ride over to the Guard Tower. Vulag goes inside by himself and finds it abandoned , so climbs the tower to look around the town. In the distance Vulag can see a large crowd gathered outside the church. Vulag and Garroth ride over to the church. The clerics are talking with some town guard about getting reinforcements from neighbouring town. Vulag and Garroth try to speak with the guards, but are ignored, being told that the guards have it under control. Vulag calls out loudly saying that Liliana, a cleric, is injured at the inn. One of the clerics, Roger, agree to come heal her up. Vulag and Garroth come back to the inn with Roger the Cleric. Along the way Roger reveals several of the zombies have been cornered inside the church. At the inn Roger heals up Liliana. Liliana offers to thank Roger with a song on her lute. Roger politely declines but the party insist that Liliana plays. After Liliana plays, she gives Roger 20 gold as a donation. Roger asks the party if they will be able to venture into the church to clear out the zombies. The party is reluctant to go in with Liliana still injured. Liliana insists they don't have time to wait, so they decide to go in now. The group arrive at the church, where Ferngus announced to the crowd that the party, named Jenny, is here to solve the problem. The party name is named after Garroth's Horse's Name. The party dismount then go up to the barred doors of the church then go inside. The party spots 6 zombies inside the church, all spread out. Vulag starts the fight off with shooting his bow at a zombie. The zombies close in on the party, but Garroth tanks the damage with his armor. The party cut down the zombies. Lilian is knocked out for a few minutes after slipping over a zombie's head. The party think the job is done, but a cleric tells them there was around a dozen zombies inside, so there are around 6 zombies left inside to fight. A cleric outside also reveals there was a mystery man in black robes also inside the church, and that zombies shouldn't be able to even enter churches. The cleric believes the holy relic, The Stone of Bal, was cast down by the Gods Ages ago, is the target of the man in the black robes. The party are reluctant to go back inside in their injured state. The cleric also mentions a Staff of Nerual that is supposed to have magical healing properties also inside the temple. The party head back into the church, hoping that the Staff will be able to heal them up to fight more zombies. Liliana, with a concussion, leads the way underground towards to Nerual's chamber. Inside the chamber to Neural is a statue of Neural is holding the staff. Also inside is a dead priest and 2 zombies eating them. The party fight and defeat the 2 zombies. Garroth takes the staff out and gives it to Ferngus. :Staff of Neural: A smooth brown wooden staff with a small iron knob at one end. There are no markings or runes upon the staff. Ferngus tries to use the staff, but nothing happens. Liliana prays to Agepa to understand the staff, but gains no insight. The party give up on the staff and move on. Liliana wants to move on to keep fighting, but the rest of the party want to rest. As the party argue, 3 zombies approach the party. The party fight off the zombies, easily defeating them. The party move onward and come to a room where 3 zombies are feeding on 2 dead priests. The party enter the room and slay the zombies before the zombies even notice them. The party keep moving and find a large room with 3 zombies inside, eating more people. The zombies notice the party and attack them, knocking out Liliana & Garroth. The rest of the party defend themselves from the zombies. Halfed manages to kills a zombie, when a black robed man starts to walk down the corridor towards the party. Ferngus, out of spells, just studies the Staff of Neural, trying to understand it, but makes no progress, so starts to back away from the fight. The black robed wizard casts Flaming Sphere between Vulag and Halfed, knocking them both out. Ferngus flees from the zombies at his slow pace, the same speed as the shambling zombies, but ends up being caught by a zombie attack and is knocked to the ground unconscious. Category:One Shots Solum Episodes